


Wolfling

by ira_snow



Series: Drabbles n oneshots of Arya [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya can see the dead, and hear and speak with them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ira_snow/pseuds/ira_snow
Summary: Arya can see, hear and speak with the dead. And often spends time in the crypts with her dearest aunt Lyanna.





	1. Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

> I orginally got the idea from a meta about how Arya can hear and speak to the dead. The seeing part I only added for fun. Please enjoy. Also this is my first work so constructive critisism is okay but not hate okay guys?

The aunt she thought to be her soul sister usually called her, her little wolfling, with a fondness in her voice as well in her eyes. While her uncle Brandon would tell her jokes and laugh with her grandfather Rickard at her antics. The winter kings and queens of old however usually tells her of stories and songs and winter, and the importance of always having a Stark in winterfell. Aunt Lyanna tells her of pranks, sword fighting and horse riding. She tells her of dragons and tourneys and blue winter roses. 

 

One day she is on her way to the godswood with Torrhen Stark also known as the king who knelt, telling her of the importance of family before your own pride. And that the pack survives but the lone wolf dies. Jon comes over with two pups in his arms, grinning wildly. He hands her the grey one, she smiled at Torrhen for getting walked through and remaining unseen by Jon and everyone else. The grey pup has intelligent and fierce golden eyes. And all Arya could think of was that her sister wolf would be a fierce leader of a wild pack of wolves one day, that she would be a queen of wolves. She grinned at Jon who looked at her expectantly and said “She shall by named Nymeria after the warrior queen of Ny Sar who led her people over the sea to conquer Dorne. She shall be a queen as well.”

 

After that day one could never separate the two wild she wolves of Winterfell as they were never far apart and quite protective of each other.


	2. Kingslanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya has her meeting with the dead outside Winterfell which is a bit uncomfortable for her because these ghosts arent always friendly. And the red keep has eyes and ears everywhere. Literally.

These ghosts had a past time it seemed. They liked to gossip ever so terribly much. It was making her go insane. Always whispering and giggling at all times of the day and even throughout the night. Some of the ladies liked to mock her thinking she couldn't hear nor see them but she could. And it hurt. All of them were pretty some of them were outright beautiful.

By now she must know just as many secrets as the spider himself if not more. She sulked in her room. She wanted to scream at them to leave her alone. She liked the ones who would mock the lords and ladies of court in the throne room, or mock red cloaks and gold cloaks of their apparently nonexistent skill and lack of honour. Those ghosts she liked, they were nice as well.

But her favourites were the Targaryens of old and Aegon and Rhaenys and her cat Balerion. They liked to play with her, Aegon and Rhaenys sometimes told her of the stories they heard, and Queen Elia would chastise them if the stories were not meant for her to know of at all. Balerion (the cat) would show her the tunnels of the red keep. Arya was sure that she knew many of them by heart by now. 

“Arya” she heard a whisper in the breeze, “of winter” a rough voice said “Northern winter rose, brother I am sure.” a gentle female voice said. These whispers woke her up in the hour of the wolf. She followed them, these ghostly sounds only she could hear. Down into the tunnels and away from her learned paths discovering a gigantic circular room, with lit torches and a set of armor. That was how she met Visenya Targaryen.


	3. Kingslanding pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not publishing sooner, but I have alot of tests and a mock exam coming up on me so suddenly. I've had this draft half ready for some days now sooo....I will let you have this half of an chapter. Besides there is more to come.

Visenya became her best friend in Kingslanding, she spoke with her and whispered funny things about the people at court in her ear to keep her entertained when she was there, and spoke of battles and dragons whenever she wanted to hear of it. When Arya danced with Syrio she whispered encouragements and little pieces of advice so only she could hear. She showed her the dragon skulls, and taught her sword fighting when Arya wasn’t with Syrio. And made her learn the valyrian fire spells for making valyrian steel, and of dragons and how to tame them. She thaught her that if she could decive everyone to think that she was a defensless simpering little lady, only so she could she the suprise in their eyes when she revealed her prowess with a blade and sharp wit and a tongue of valyrian steel.


End file.
